multimix
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: this story is about us having our favorite video game powers it includes Naruto, dbz, fallout,skyrim,the last of us,halo,call of duty, gta,gears of war and etc


"killy that sword is the strongest in the universe plz keep it safe"kakashi said as he handed killy the mega sword. "thank you sensei" killy said as he bowed and he and kakashi walked towards a cave which was marked with x's ."why are we going to the grand wizard's place" asked killy as they got to the entrance of the cave. kakashi then knocked and announced that theywere there. then the cave entrance slid open and they walk in and a bunch of potions could be seen and a table in the middle with a crystal ball on it. "sup jordan why are u here in the grand wizard's place" killy asked jordan. Just before jordan could answer a voice is then heard. "i have summoned u two here because there is an urgent issue needing solution". the grand wizard said as he came out the shadows and floated towards killy and jordan. "come join me at the table young ones" grand wizard said as he killy and jordan walked over. "whats the problem we can handle it" jordan said. "shut up jordan and listen" killy said as jordan nodded. "there is a serious threat upon us threatening different timelines and universes" the wizard said "hey wiz how are we going to stop this threat we are only to guys" killkilly said. "you may find allies on the way now both of you step on that spot and be not so worried" the grand wizard said as killy and jordan obey and step on the pad. the wizard then begans to chant. "uh what is he saying" jordan said as he looked at his body disappear. "whats happening to us ahhhhh" killy says as he and jordan disappear. "be safe heros" kakashi says as he stares at the spot that the two were standing before they disappeared. killy and jordan teleport to a different universe. "where are we" jordan asks as he looks around scared. "lets go explore see what we can find". killy says as they began walking until they were stopped by a monster. "what is that" jordan asked. "idk but what ever it is its going down"killy said as he drew his sword and charged at it. "ill cover u, fire ball jutzu" jordan said as he began shooting fireballs at the monster killy swings his sword but is pushed back and hits the floor then gets back up and yells "Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken" and throws the ball of aura at it. it then hit the monster who had hit the ground. "it won't die ugh why" killy said to himself. he then looked up to see the monster was right in front of him and it swung its claws at killy making him fly over and hit a boulder and threw a rock at jordan. "jordan" killy said as he tried to limp over to Jordan. and just as the monster was about to finish jordan until a voice could be heard from the sky "Kamehameha" the voice said as a beam of blue came and hit the monster and it was disintegrated. "hey are you guys ok" asked the person. "no my friend is hurt" killy said as he watched the person hand him something. "here eat this its a senzu bean it can heal anything". the person said as killy took the bean and ate it and stood to his feet. "can you help my friend" killy asked as the person walk over to Jordan and picked him up. "no i cant here im outta senzu beans im gonna have to take him to our laboratory to fix him up im ben by the way" the person said as he was about to fly away. "your not leaving me out here im coming with" killy said as he grabbed bens arm "fine but im not carrying u so if you want to come along your gonna have to keep up" ben said as he begans to soar off with jordan on his shoulder. killy then begans running and catching up with ben "hey the names killy and that's jordan" killy said as he dashed underneath ben. "theres the lab" ben said as he flew down to the ground next to killy and they walked into the lab. "ben who is that" a lady with blue hair asked. "bulma these are our new friends killy and jordan" ben says as he walks over to a healing pod and puts jordan in it " you cant just put bodys in there you know" bulma says as she starts the machine. "omg" bulma said as she looked at jordan floating in the pod. "what's wrong bulma" ben asked "he isn't from this universe and his blood came back and the results say he is x popositive what ever that means." bulma answered "it means he used a time device to get here and doesn't belong here" a man said as he walked in the door way. "grandfather" ben said as the "we should just destroy them before they try anything" "vegeta no they are friendly" bulma said as she stood in front of him. "state your business being here now " vegeta demanded "we come from the ninja universe and we are just gathering people to help us fight a strong enemy" killy said. "im down lets go" ben said as he started walking towards killy. "not without me" vegeta said as he approached. "no you stay here and help out with jordan and let ben go have fun with kids his own age" bulma demanded as vegeta nodded and stepped back. "put your hand on to my shoulder" killy said as ben nods and puts his hand on killy and they disappear. "where are we now". asked ben. "i don't know but this place looks seriously depressing" killy answered as he looked down to see a bag full of money. "score" he said as he reached for it. "we shouldn't steal from it because the owner might actually need it" killy thought to himself as he got back to his feet and they walked away. after walking a while they come across two guys nick and mason who are sitting by a fire with a young adult named maccready and a giant albino gaterclaw named rex. "hey do you know where we are" ben yelled and asked. as they approached mason drew out his gun. "hey stranger thats far enough take another step and ill blow your fucking head off" mason said as maccready smiled and walked over "better start explaining or i will shoot you myself" maccready demanded. "we are from different universes and we came seeking help" killy explained as ben looked around. "what happened around here" ben said as the men all got quiet. "the great war" mason said "what war i wanna fight" ben said as he looked around. "the great war happened 210 years ago and mason and nick were there during the events and they lost alot of there friends but nick was taken before the end of the war and mason was frozen in a cryogenic pod in a vault" maccready explained as mason walked over to rex. "what is that thing" ben asked as he drew his fist. "this rex he is a gaterclaw and he was left by his mother because he didn't look like a normal gaterclaw he is very friendly" mason said as he approached rex and gave him a steak. "good boy rex" he said as he gave rex a scratch on the chin. rex lets out a soft growl and began eating the steak."why are you guys out here" killy asked. "because we are scavenging for food for our group" maccready answered. "there's more of you?" asked killy. "only two more people answered maccready. "hey you why don't you talk" ben asked as he pointed to nick. nick looked at him then looked back at the fire. "please don't provoke mason and nick they are our strongest" maccready demanded. "that just makes me want to fight more. ben said as he charged at nick. "ben stop" killy yelled. ben swung a punch at nick and nick then caught it and flung ben back. "this should be fun nick said as he started walking towards ben cracking his knuckles and neck. "oh yea best part of the day" ben said as he began running to nick. nick then began running towards ben and they began to clash until ben looked at killy. "hey killy watch this" ben said as he began charging up and becoming a super saiyan. "omg the legends are true there is a such thing as a super saiyan" killy said in shock as he watched ben slowly approach nick. "guess it's my turn" nick says as he closes his eyes and a dark aura surrounds him and he began to transform into something. "what's he doing" asked killy. "becoming a werewolf" maccready answered. nick then finishes his transformation and began walking towards ben and two then collided exchanging punches to each other. "i gotta break this up" mason said as he twisted his ring and he began to transform. "now what is he turning into" killy asked. "he's using his X0-01 armor but he also has the power to wield atoms and fire bombs without the armor" maccready answered as mason flew towards the fight. "i gotta get involved now"killy said as he sprinted to the fight. all four began to brawl until maccready looked around and heard voices. "guys lets go there are raiders approaching. they ignored him and continued to brawl until maccready fired a flare into the air and they stopped fighting. "what's wrong" nick asked. "raiders" maccready answered. "shit we need to go follow us" nick said as transformed back into a human and began to run with maccready mason and rex. ben noded and him and killy began running with them until they reached a tall building and they went inside. "welcome to the gov science center" maccready said as he yell for a lady. "li" he yelled. "who" killy asked. "li is our doctor and good friend " mason answered then a lady walked in the room "hello and welcome to the gov science im doctor Madison li" the lady said "hello we cant stay here long plz can we have mason and nick come with us to help save the world" killy asked. "nick is unstable and mason has a trigger which is dangerous" li said. "im going with them" nick said. "me too" mason said as they both walked over to ben and killy and killy then began the teleportation device. rex then walked over with a sad hiss. "its ok rex ill be safe ill take you to the park when i get back i promise just a good boy and look after maccready and doctor li for us good bye guys" mason said as they began to disappear and vanish. "what is this universe?" ben asked its all grimey and disgusting" nick said as he began exploring until a girl screamed for backup so ben flew over to witness a girl being attacked by mutant zombie like creatures. he watched as she did flips and it looked like she was using a telekinetic enhanced power. "this is my last stand one clip left lets do this" she said as she began shooting while moving the creatures out the way with her powers until she hit the ground. "fuck im out of energy for my powers and 2 more bullets" she says as she fires both shots and starts walking towards the mutants until ben flew over and picked her up before they could grab her. "who the hell are you put me down now" she demanded. "i can't im from a different universe and i need you to help saving the world" ben said. "deal" she said. "cool and i never caught your name" ben said. "its Alexa" she said. "nice to have u aboard Alexa" ben said with a smile as they fly over to the others "glad to be a help saving the world i just hope Ellie and Joel are safe" Alexa said. "who are they" killy asked "nobody lets just go" Alexa said as killy nodded and they all teleported away. "are we in space" asked mason. "i think so" answered killy as they all began walking on a clear platform until they see a base being attacked by aliens. "everyone attack it except nick and alexa yall needto recover no everyone go" killy said as they all ran to the fight site. "Kenley cover me more covenant to the right" a soldier yells. "i got it" Kenley says as he began firing at the aliens."gabe i need to go elite" Kenley said as he dropped his rifle. "ahhhhhhh" Kenley screamed as his body began to change. "something is happening to that kid noticed ben. "no body take another step lets see how this pays off" killy said. Kenley then transformed into an elite and drew energy swords from his arms and charged at the aliens slashing through them all until he turned around to see that he accidentally slashed a pillar which fell on gabe "nooooooo" elite Kenley said as he ran towards gabes body "gabe im sorry ill never go elite again" Kenley said while crying until gabe started breathing "gabe hey im sorry"Kenley said "its fine but i don't get help im gonna die" gabe informed. "move aside i have a bean for him here eat this " ben said as gabe nodded and ate the bean and sprung to his feet "how an i all healed how " gabe asked." its a senzu bean it can heal anything" ben answered. "we need Kenley's help with saving the world" said mason. "what do u mean save the world" kenley asked "kick ass and be a hero" nick said "that's awesome i wanna join h but i can't leave gabe here" Kenley said as gabe smiled just as a lazer zipped past them. "shit grunts everywhere Kenley go with them ill cover u guys till u leave" gabe said as ben nodded and grabbed Kenley and they all stood together and waited to be teleported "gabe come on hop on" Kenley said as gabe threw a bag into the teleportation beam. thank you Kenley for showing me everything I needed to know but in that bag is Cortana and a heavy Spartan assault armor Kenley go save the world" gabe said as he began returning fire at the grunts. "good bye Kenley " gabe says with a smile "nooooooooo gabe no plz no" Kenley yells as they teleport away. they arrive on grass of an abandoned battle field where kenley looks around "we need to go back for gabe" Kenley says. "we cant he wanted you to leave him he is currently saving your universe he is a hero and your about to save the world making you also a hero" mason said. "your right i need to be strong for gabe" Kenley says as he nods and him and mason catches up with the others untill they all stop to find a young boy is laying down on the ground in a war trench. "hey what happened here" asked alexa. "this was the war of 2017" the boy said "why are you still here why not go home" asked Alexa. i was cursed with bulletproof skin and my body can mold into anything i want and if i go home ill be kicked out for my weird ability and my is antoine." antoine said as he stood up "please take me with where ever u are going" antoine said. "your power could help us save the world yea you can come with us." killy said. antoine smiles and walked towards them until a shotgun shell hit antoine and he hit the ground and when everyone turned they see a Chinese soldier with a shotgun mason then turns around and shoots the soldier in the face. "thats for dropping the bombs u ching fuck" mason said as he climbedon the body of the Chinese and starts beating on it "i lost everyone because of your people dropping those bomb" he says to the body as he continues to deliver punches.

"hey hey stop bro calm down" nick says as he and killy pulled mason off the corpse. "im ok" antoine says as he gets to his feet and walks over to them. "can we all get outta here please" antoine asked. "yea but we might not have enough room for the teleportation beam so im gonna have to use the air ship my grand wizard gave all i have to do is pressthis button and its here" killy says as he presses the button and an aircraft appears. "everyone get on" he says as everyone began boarding "this place is huge im thankful that you let me come along" antoine said as he walked around exploring the ship. "lets go to the next universe guys" killy said as the ship flies off and disappears in another universe. "this place looks like my universe but prewar" mason said as he and nick stepped out. "yea but we are not staying both of you get back in the ship killy said as he typed on the ship controls. masonnodded and grabbed nick and guided him into the ship. just as they were about to fly off two figures climbed into the door hatch as it was closing. they all went to check it out and when they found the people they surrounded them with weapons out ready. "who are you guys and why are u on this ship" killy askd as he drew his sword. "we from this universe brova" one said yea and we huslers" the other said "whats s husler" Kenley asked "nothing u can be" Alexa said as she walked to her out the room. "ahh curse you" Kenley said as he looked at Alexa. "grove street bitch im issac yo" one said"one said. "and im joe" the other said "nice to meet you but so u have powers at all to help save the world" asked killy. "joe can slow time". issac said as joe nodded. "yea it works better in cars" joe said as he walked over to the middle ofbthe room to demonstrate. joe closed his eyes and everything slowed down he then opened them. "hey my wallet"ben said as he walked over to joe and shook his hand. "welcome to the team both of you" killy said "no more stops we need to get to the evil now" he said as everyone sat down and buckled. the ship began making noises. "what was

that" nick said as the ship began rustling and they disappeared. "where are we." Kenley asked "i don't know but we are getting out." killy said as he typed on the launch button un Alexa stopped him. "there's someone hurt out there we need to get them aboard and fixed" she said. "i sense they have powers too," ben said as he flew out the ship and grabbed the body and flew back in the ship. "lets go" killy said as he pressed the launch button snd they disappeared. "the person's dogtag says nate and it seems he can control super speed" ben said killy looks at nate with a grin "welcome to our team nate" he says. "hey we need a group name" antoine said. "yea ive been thinking how about the universe heros" killy said with a smile. everyone nodded and agreed. "alright universe heroes lets go save the world" killy demands.


End file.
